


Bite (extended)

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, PWP, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro asks Sanji for something during sex. ZoroxSanji.--"Hey, cook. Bite me?"For a moment, Sanji was stunned. With his back to the galley floor and Zoro pressed down tightly against him he could barely breathe let alone process what the swordsman was saying.





	Bite (extended)

**Author's Note:**

> Bite (extended)
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, sex, PWP, kinks (biting/masochism), teasing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and I never will.
> 
> Rating: NC-17/M
> 
> Originally inspired by the centi-porn prompt “bite” which I decided to fully flesh out as well. Read the drabble here: [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181765/chapters/43880173).
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

"Hey, cook. Bite me?"

For a moment, Sanji was stunned. With his back to the galley floor and Zoro pressed down tightly against him he could barely breathe let alone process what the swordsman was saying. He looked up at the man on top of him, trying to figure out if it was an insult or some sort of weird joke but couldn’t make out Zoro’s expression. They had left the lights off to semi-guarantee some privacy for once and the faint moonlight from the window wasn’t enough to see anything. It didn’t help that the green haired man had turned his face away into the darkness of the room. Part of him wanted to ask why but a much bigger part of him was preoccupied with where their bodies were joined together and the fact that the swordsman had stopped fucking him. Not knowing what to say Sanji just groaned in disappointment and squeezed on Zoro’s cock impatiently, his thighs flexing against Zoro’s waist.

Though it wasn’t by much, he felt Zoro’s body tense at the action. Sanji couldn’t tell if it was because of what he did or because Zoro was nervous. A few seconds passed by that made Sanji more aware of how uncomfortable the wooden flooring was and less certain of what was happening. Before he could find the words to question it, Zoro moved his head closer so his breath was hot against Sanji’s ear, voice husky yet cautious. 

"Please."

A rush of heat swelled in Sanji. He’d never heard Zoro beg before, and honestly he’d never actually expected to. The whole thing felt like some sort of fever dream and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet. Without saying a word, he turned his head and bit tentatively at Zoro’s shoulder. Zoro trembled above him.

“Fuck, again.” Zoro’s voice was shaking, but more demanding this time. His body curled ever so slightly more towards the cook and Sanji couldn’t help a smirk.

“You masochist.”

Leaning forward fully, he wrapped his arms around Zoro’s chest and bit hard at the point where Zoro’s neck met his shoulder. Zoro’s hips slammed into him in response and the swordsman groaned so loudly it made Sanji’s ears ring. The floor behind his head screeched as Zoro’s sweaty palms used it as leverage to slam into him again, thrusting his tongue in Sanji’s ear as he did so.

Sanji saw stars and turned his head away, panting for breath. His cock throbbed even harder than before as he shuddered, overwhelmed by the abundance of heat that flushed through his body. His ears were his weak point and of course the swordsman knew that well. This time, he hadn’t stopped moving and had buried his face in Sanji’s shoulder. The hardness of the floor became an afterthought for Sanji again as he felt Zoro’s teeth press against him hesitantly before moving away. 

Was he asking for permission to reciprocate or was he asking for another bite? Sanji didn’t know but he bit into Zoro’s upper arm anyway and dug his fingers into Zoro’s shoulder blades. The swordsman’s earrings glinted in the moonlight as Zoro hissed through his teeth and slid his other arm down underneath Sanji to tilt his hips, rewarding him with another hard thrust just where he wanted it. They were both panting raggedly as Sanji’s legs squeezed around Zoro hard enough to bruise him. But it wasn’t enough.

Sanji was right on the edge but Zoro wasn’t letting him have it, the head of his cock brushing just close enough to his prostate to keep him there and drive him mad. Sanji tried to slip one of his arms from around Zoro to touch himself but Zoro clamped his elbows to his sides to stop him, his face inches from Sanji’s. A drop of sweat landed on Sanji’s jaw from Zoro’s chin as they finally made eye contact, the light finally letting him see the effect he’d been having on the swordsman. Thankfully, Zoro didn’t seem in much better shape than he was, flushed with desire and teetering on the edge himself. Agitated but too into it to pick a fight, Sanji tugged his wrists against Zoro’s grip.

“Maso-marimo, I wanna cum.” He’d tried to keep his tone composed but his voice betrayed him and came out breathy and pleading. Zoro’s eyes narrowed in response and his mouth curled into a grin.

“Then cum.” Zoro drew his hips back and pushed back into him slowly, still teasing at his prostate. Somehow all of his earlier nervousness had disappeared, replaced with cockiness and what seemed to be a little sadism. How the roles had changed in mere moments was incomprehensible. Zoro’s tongue licked his lips. “Just like this.”

“Don’t ask for the impossible!” Though he had been close, the sudden slower movements were barely doing anything for him now. It may have been possible if Zoro had kept thrusting hard and fast but like this it felt like torture. Sanji yanked at his arms as hard as he could but to no avail. The grip of Zoro’s elbows was far too strong to allow him to break free. Glaring, Sanji looked at Zoro’s face again, agitated by the smugness he found there.

“It’s a shame we don’t have all night,” Zoro murmured, more to himself than to Sanji. “I’d love to see how long you can last like this.” He leaned down, tongue tracing over Sanji’s cheek towards his ear. “Drive you fuckin’ crazy.”

Heat shuddered through Sanji’s body at the thought and he turned his face to the side, unintentionally offering him his ear and neck. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before turning his face back, scowling. 

“If you do, I’ll use you like a goddamn ashtray.”

Zoro’s eyes lidded a little in response and he thrust just a little harder. It was the opposite effect of what Sanji was intending but in all honesty the idea turned him on. He hated the cigarettes more than anything – they stank, for one thing – but he couldn’t shake the imagination of the burns on his skin.

“Mm, that a threat? Or a promise?”

Groaning, Sanji shook his head violently. How much of a pervert was Zoro, anyway? Really? Being burned by cigarettes was gonna get him excited? Then again, Zoro had been begging him for a bite literal minutes ago. He should have expected that the depths of his masochism reached further than that. A miscalculation on his part.

That’s when it struck him. Zoro had lost his composure every time he’d been bitten so far. If the swordsman was going to tease him and make it difficult, he’d never finish by the time Luffy came barrelling in for breakfast. He didn’t have any other choice, really.

His patience reaching its end, the cook leaned up to Zoro’s neck once more, eyes locked with his before he bit down hard into his neck. Zoro moaned so loud Sanji felt his ears ring and slammed his hips into him violently, arms loosening around Sanji’s wrists. The motion was so abrupt it almost caused Sanji to moan himself, but he wasn’t having it. Instead, Sanji held his voice back and grinded his teeth into the flesh as he pulled his arms free and immediately started pumping a hand on his own erection.

His self-control lost, the swordsman couldn’t stop his hips any more, slapping his hands on the floor for balance as he thrust with all he had. Even he was a little shocked by the effect the pain was having on him but when it felt this good he decided it wasn’t worth worrying about. Sanji was squeezing onto him so tight he could barely breathe and he knew the blond was about to lose it any second. He wasn’t far behind him though, so he ignored the fact that Sanji was furiously beating off against his stomach. If anything, the way his fist was slapping against him was helping him along.

As expected Sanji came first, moaning around his shoulder before falling back and smacking his head against the wooden floor. Zoro would’ve laughed if he hadn’t hit his own orgasm at the same time, shuddering over him violently and shoving as deep inside as he could get. His cock pulsed inside Sanji as he pressed his forehead against the cook’s chest, breathing heavily as he slumped forward onto him.

It was quiet for a minute, neither of them really knowing what to say and not wanting to move; too busy waiting for their bodies to calm down to think of much else. Though, of course, Sanji was going to be the first to push him away and start getting dressed again like he always did. Zoro didn’t like that it always happened but he knew better than to expect anything else from his lover after all this time. The only times Sanji wasn’t practical were when there was a woman beside him or Zoro’s cock stuffed into his ass.

He felt Sanji shift and prepared himself for the grumpy complaints to get off of him but they didn’t come. Instead, one of Sanji’s hands rested on the back of his head.

“That thing about my cigarettes…” Sanji’s voice was calm, but Zoro braced himself for insults and mocking anyway. He probably shouldn’t have gotten thrilled about the idea. The hand on his hair tensed for a second before starting to ruffle his hair. “…did it actually excite you?”

Zoro’s breath caught in his throat. He wanted to look up at Sanji’s face but the hand on his head pushed harder against him to stop him.

“…Yeah.” It was a bit late to be embarrassed, so Zoro allowed himself to admit it. Sanji’s ruffles turned to strokes on his head.

“Mm, maybe next time then.” The cook sounded like he was genuinely considering it. Stunned, Zoro pulled back to stare at Sanji’s face.

“What, really?” Sanji smirked at him slightly.

“Sure, but for now…” Ah, here it came. “Get off me, mosshead.”


End file.
